Eras tu desde un principio
by AliceChan22
Summary: Lucy...la despistada Lucy, jamás se imaginó que era él desde un principio. Sólo ella podría salvarlo. Pasen y lean .. NALU
1. ¿Por qué a mi?

**Minna-san! Konnichiwa ^^ …**

**Espero os guste esta historia :DD**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama! **

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué a mí?**

Lucy Heartfilia es una muchacha que vive en una gran Mansión junto a sus padres Jude y Layla Heartfilia. Se podría decir que lleva una vida de princesa.

Su inteligencia la llevó a estudiar a uno de los institutos más geniales del país. Su belleza la llevó a ser la chica más popular, y pues, su carácter…no hizo mucho que digamos. Aunque tiene suerte de tener amigos que la valoren.

**POV'S Lucy**

**7:30 am**

-Apresúrate cariño, Levy-san vino por ti. –dijo dulcemente su madre-

-Ah?! Levy-chan? ..ya voy! –dije apresurada-

-Adiós cariño –me besó la frente-

**Ya saliendo de la Mansión**

-¿Cómo que no se da cuenta de las indirectas? ¿Es idiota o qué? –dije arqueando una ceja-

-Lu-chan, quizás sea mejor que deje en paz a Gajeel –bajó la mirada-

-No te rindas Levy-chan! ..Gajeel es como Gray…es frío,pero por dentro es más caliente que cualquier cosa –le lanzé una mirada pervertida a Levy-chan –

-Q-que pervertida eres Lu-chan! –su sonrojo me causó ternura-

-Solo era broma –reí- entremos al insti

**Instituto Fairy Tail ~**

-Que haay belleza! –dijo Loke-

-Hola amor –lo besé-

-Hay muchos chicos que te miran ,eh..me pondré celoso –puso cara de enojado-

Que tierno es!

-Tú eres el único con quien quiero estar –lo abrazé-

-Que linda eres. Ah, hola levy.

-Ufff –bufó- Tengo que ir a clases, te veo luego Lu-chan –me sonrió y luego cambio el gesto a uno de desprecio hacia Loke.

Me pregunto por qué se odian tanto. Es más,todos mis amigos lo odian.

-Vamos a clases? –preguntó-

-Claro –sonreí-

Clase de biología, genial –sarcasmo-

-Lucy! –alguien me llamó-

-Ah! Hola Erza! –sonreí- ¿Y Jellal?

-No ha podido venir…está enfermo

-Oh que mal! ..mandale saludos de mi parte ,¿si?

-Claro –sonrio y se sentó-

-Hola Gray! –lo saludé-

-Hola Lucy! –sentí la mirada asesina de Juvia en mi-

-Eh…eh…¿has estudiado? –cambié de tema-

-Nah! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –se burló-

Reí

-Buenos días minna-san! –dijo la profesora-

-Buenos días Mira-sensei –contestamos-

Las clases ,para mi suerte, transcurrieron rápido.

Recordé que hoy mis padres saldrán a cenar, asi que…tendre la Mansión para mi sola!

-Bebe, que tal si…¿hacemos cosas prohibidas? Ya que tus padres no están y …podríamos..-me lanzó una mirada sensual-

-Lo siento, les prometí a mis padres no hacer nada. Ya sabes, debo ser "responsable" –una voz de retrasada salió de mi-

-Oooh –hizo puchero-

-Lo besé-

**POV'S Loke**

Nunca haremos nada pervertido, ¿de qué sirve estar con ella? Aish.. me fastidia.

Vi pasar a Aries ..es tan hermosa.

Ella se percató de mi presencia y se sonrojó al instante.

-Llámame –susurré y gesticulé con mi mano-

**POV'S Lucy**

-Ah? ..¿dijiste algo? –sonreí-

-Nada amor.. –me abrazó-

-Bien…te veo el Lunes –sonreí-

-Está bien, adiós –me besó-

**En la Mansión Heartfilia**

-Buenos días Lucy-sama ¿desea tomar algo? –preguntó su mayordomo-

-No gracias, Kuroi. Aunque prefería tomar un baño si es posible.

-Claro, ya mismo se lo preparo–hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro-

Subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y sentí algo raro…como si alguien estuviera observándome.

Recorrí todo mi cuarto para ver si no había ningún mirón. Y ,para mi suerte, no había ninguno –suspiré-

Me dejé caer en mi gran cama.

-Lucy-sama, su baño está listo.

-Gracias, Kuroi. Retírate.

Comencé a desvestirme ,y, al darme la vuelta veo a alguien sentado en mi cama.

-Hola! –sonrió- Soy Natsu –quizo darme la mano pero…-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grité y estaba por abofetearlo pero lo traspasé- Kuroi! -le llamé-

-Cálmate! –gritó pero en un tono amable y casi riendo-

-¿Quién eres tú?! –grité más molesta aún-

-el chico pelirosa suspiró- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel –sonrió-

-Tú eres un pervertido!

-No lo soy –frunció el ceño-

-Eres un fantasma! Y…y eres transparente!–acusé-

-Preferiría llamarlo espíritu…pero soy inofensivo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? , ¿por qué no te vas a donde perteneces? –fruncí el ceño-

\- No puedo! Tienes que ayudarme…esto es de vida o muerte!

-Pero si ya estás muerto –una gotita tipo anime apareció-

-Me escucharás o qué? –ya parecía un poco fastidiado-

Accedí

-Bien yo era una persona que no fue feliz nunca. A causa de mi vida asquerosa comencé a hacer cosas malas…muy malas. Mi alma estaba llena de odio y día, robé un banco y la policía estaba tras de mí. Y pues, en la persecución, yo iba con mi auto …y choqué contra un camión, eso hizo que muriera en el instante.

Después de morir…mi alma fue llevada al purgatorio. Estaba a punto de ir al infierno! …yo no quería más sufrimiento después de todo lo que había vivido.

Así que…le rogué al encargado de ese lugar si podía darme otra oportunidad de vivir ,y que sería un buen hombre.

El accedió..

-Y luego que? –esta historia estaba bastante entretenida-

-Pues me dejaría vivir de nuevo a cambio de que cambie mi forma de ser.

-Así que….? –

-Debo encontrar a esa persona que cambie mi odio por amor, y que en vez de sufrimiento…me dé felicidad.

-O sea que debes encontrar al amor verdadero! –sonreí no muy convencida-

-Así es...si no encuentro a "esa persona" en menos de tres meses…estoy jodido.

-Valla…eso sí que es estar en un gran aprieto –hice una mueca de lástima-

-Si…por favor…?

-Lucy Heartfilia.

-Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? –se arrodilló frente a mi-

-di un laaaaargo suspiro-

-Está bien …Lucy-sama te ayudará a enamorarte! –sonreí-

-En serio? Gracias! –me abrazó muy tiernamente-

..Y me sonrojé por lo inesperado.

-Oh cierto…debemos hacer un contrato oficial, sino no será válido. –sonrió-

A este chico sí que le gusta sonreír.

-Claro,pero, ¿Cómo se hace ese contrato? –pregunté curiosa-

-Tenemos que unir nuestra sangre.

-Queee?

-Tranquila Luigi ,tan sólo es un pinchecito en el dedo inicial y ya.

Luigi?!

-fruncí el ceño al escuchar esa burla- Esta bien.

-El pelirosa se pinchó el dedo y luego yo hice lo mismo-

-Natsu sonrió- ¿Duele?

-Un poco –hice puchero- Ya no eres transparente. –lo miré-

-Eso es temporal, luego, cuando consiga mi objetivo…seré de carne y hueso definitivamente.

-Genial..-sonreí-

-Desde ahora seré tu primo extranjero.

-¿Que..? Mis padres no se lo creerán.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una habilidad y es controlar los recuerdos de las personas. Por ahora ,yo existiré en ellos..los alteraré un poco.

-¿Eso no es ilegal? –reí-

-Eso creo –sonrió-

**Hasta aquí :DDD! **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Habrá más sorpresas en los próximos capítulos :D**

**Review me~**

**Bye **


	2. Empezando con nuestro objetivo

**New episode XDD! disculpen por no actualizar antes, no tenia internet . **

**En fin, espero que les guste este epi, lalala ^^ **

**TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a Trollshima...digo Mashima-sama :DD~ **

**Disfruten..!**

**Capítulo 2: Empezando con nuestro objetivo**

**POV'S Lucy**

Este día ha sido bastante raro...primero Loke ,después este chico...¿Natsu? ,si. Jamás creí que una chica como yo tendría que ayudar a un ...espíritu.

Hmm, pero...ahora que me doy cuenta. ¿Que es lo que yo gano de todo esto?.

Ugh, hablo como si necesitara algo.

Es verdad, lo tengo todo y no necesito nada.

Sin embargo,me gustaría ayudarlo. Creo que Natsu se vería genial con alguna de las chicas del Insti... pero, ¿Con quién?.

Esto va a costar trabajo.

Un escándalo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Waaa ,¡Quema!

...esta desnudo...

-Kyaaaaaaaaa -tapé mis ojos- ¿¡Que es lo que estas haciendo?! ,¡Cúbrete!

-¡Quema! ¡Quema! -se cubrió con una toalla y se calmó un poco- El baño quema...

Esto SÍ que va a costarme trabajo...

-Tienes que mezclar...por si no sabías. -dije hablándole como si fuera un niño...o bueno, mejor dicho, lo es-

-Casi muero...

-No exageres -sonreí- Como sea, vístete y te llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes.

En menos de 3 minutos se vistió y lo llevé a su cuarto.

-¿Y tus padres...? -habló al fin-

-Oh...no están. -dije aún recordando la escena de hace unos minutos...no podía quitarme de la cabeza su...-

Lucy! ...¿Qué demonios estas pensando? ,Dios.

Menee la cabeza y me pareció escuchar una pequeña risa de Natsu.

-Y luego el pervertido era yo...-rió-

-...¿¡E-eh?! -me sonrojé-

-Luigi, Luigi...además de manipular los recuerdos de las personas ,puedo leer la mente.

Exploté...y lo bofetee.

-P-por si no s-sabias...también es ilegal leerle la mente a las personas. -dije nerviosa-

-Auch! ,Lo siento..-dijo apenado y refregandose su mejilla- Solo fue curiosidad.

-Pues que la curiosidad no se te escape de las manos. -dije enojada y avergonzada mientras miraba hacia otro extremo-

-Oye...gracias.

-¿Y eso por qué? -dije sin darme la vuelta-

-Por acceder a ayudarme, eres la primera que le dijo que sí a un espíritu -sonrió-

-Ah...no es nada. -me di la vuelta- Es que ,parecía que en verdad estabas desesperado por encontrar ayuda.

-Si...me ha costado la vida -rió-

Tiene una sonrisa muy simpática ..

Sonreí tambien

-Es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

-Claro...buenas noches Luigi..-dijo en tono de burla-

Ugh como me fastidia!

**Al otro día ~ **

-Oh..buenos días Natsu-san -dijo mi madre con naturalidad-

-Buenos días Madam -rió y besó su mano como en las películas-

-¡Que educado! -sonrió y le dió unas tostadas-

-Gracias tía! -se toma su papel MUY en serio-

-Bien...¿Que hora es? -dije relajada-

-7:15 -contestó mi madre-

-¿QUEEE? ,vamos Natsu...o ¡llegaremos tarde! -dije agarrando mis cosas rápidamente-

-Pro tvua o emie e eauar (N/A: "Pero todavía no terminé de desayunar"...traducido por Bing (? ) -dijo con la boca llena-

-¡Pues traga rápido! -dije tomando su mano y arrastrándolo por la casa-

¡La chica más popular de la escuela no puede llegar tarde!

Pues..ni modo, llegamos tardísimo.

Y para mejorar el día señores, clase de ciencias.

Ahora Natsu ya estaba inscrito en la escuela, sólo falta que conosca a mis amigos.

**Clase de Ciencias~**

Tal parece que todo el salón me vió llegando con un chico y ya comenzarían los rumores..

Vi que Loke estaba observándonos.

"¿Ya viste? Lucy tiene nuevo novio"

"Pobre Loke...Lucy es una loquilla"

Lucy esto...Lucy aquello.

¿Es que no tienen vidas? ,No... claro que no.

-Lu-chan! Por aquí ..-saludó Levy desde atrás de todo-

Fui con Levy-chan y saludé a todos mis amigos mientras Natsu se presentaba.

-Bien.. ¡orden! -dijo Laxus-sensei- Oye tú, preséntate.

-Eh...Hola -sonrió como siempre- Soy Natsu Dragneel, un placer conocerlos.

-Bien ,ve a sentarte.

Él obedeció y se sentó a mi lado.

Nuevamente la clase pasó rápido y estábamos a punto de almorzar.

-Yooo! Lucy-san -todo el grupo estaba reunido-

Gray y Juvia

Erza y Jellal

Wendy y Romeo

Levy y Gajeel

Lisanna y luego Loke a su lado.

-Hola a todos -sonreí- les presento a mi primo extranjero Natsu. Natsu, te presento a Erza, Jellal ,Gray ,Juvia,Wendy, Romeo, Levy ,Gajeel ,Lisanna y mi novio Loke -dije señalando-

Todos saludaron menos Loke, ¿Que le estará pasando?

Como lo supuse, Natsu se integró rápido y se llevó jodidamente bien con todos, especialmente con Lisanna.

Harían una bonita pareja.

Mientras tanto, yo aproveché para ver a Loke.

-Hola amor -lo abracé-

-Hola...

-¿Que sucede? -pregunté desorientada-

-Ese tipo...no me cae bien. -dijo refiriéndose a Natsu-

-Ni siquiera lo conoces bien...

-¿Y tú si? -dijo enfadado-

-¿Desconfías de mi, Loke? -pregunté preocupada-

-...Sólo quiero confirmar si no tienes nada con él.

-Es mi primo, Loke.

-Si lo se...olvídalo -sonrió- ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?

-Ahora..mejor -reí y lo besé-

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

Luego de un rato...

-Luigi! ,tus amigos son geniales -sonrió-

-Si ,lo sé... Como sea, estuve observando. Lisanna podría ser la candidata -reí-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, además es muy hermosa.

-Sip, y bueno...entonces ya está, trabajo realizado.

-¿Qué? Espera...tengo que enamorarme, no puede ser así de previsto.

-Si que puedes, sólo tienes que hacer que tus emociones surjan.

...Hubo un silencio

-Así que es eso...-dijo el pelirosa pensativo-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jamás podrás ayudarme a enamorarme...ya que tu nunca te haz sentido así.

-¿D-de que hablas? ¡Yo estoy estúpidamente enamorada de Loke!

Hizo una mueca y luego se retiró.

¿Qué quizo decir con eso? ..Es decir, yo amo a Loke y él a mi.

¿O podrá ser que...?

NO ,NO Y NO Lucy Heartfilia ..

uuugh! Natsu haz logrado que dude de mi propio novio. Loke es un gran chico,siempre me amó y nunca me ha engañado.

Después de clases me fuí a la mansión

Al parecer Natsu se había ido antes que yo.

**En la Mansión.**

-Hola cariño -dijo mi padre-

-Hola -lo abracé-

-¿Sucedió algo? No llegaste con Natsu...

-Oh..es que sucedió un imprevisto y le dije que viniera antes -sonreí sin sospechas-

Subí a mi cuarto y caí en mi cama.

Las palabras de Natsu seguían resonando en mi cabeza

**"Jamás podrás ayudarme a enamorarme...ya que tu nunca te haz sentido así. "**

Basta Lucy, tu amas a Loke...no dejarás que un tonto espírito haga que dudes , ¿verdad?

Fuí hasta el cuarto del pelirrosa

Se encontraba en el pie de la cama ,sentado.ç

-Oye! -le tiré una almohada-

-¿Eh? ..ah ,lo siento no te vi. -sonrió torpemente- Oye, olvida lo que dije antes. Hablé sin pensar.

-Si..eso creí -sonreí- De todos modos, seré tu guía de "como seducir a Lisanna" ..La conosco bien, así que será fácil -reí-

-Gracias otra vez, Luigi -me abrazó y raramente me sonrojé-

Es cálido como una flama.

**Hasta aqui ^^! **

**ñañaña espero les haya gustado, más adelante habrá muchas revelaciones :D! **

**No me odien por poner un poco de NALi XD ya saben igualmente que esto es NALU y solamente NALU :B **

**Byee **


End file.
